A.J.
Alan Johnson is one of Timmy Turner's two best friends along with Chester McBadbat. A.J. is smart and rich, but is not very good at social skills and as a result he is considered an unpopular kid like his two friends. Character A.J. is considered a super genius by his friends. He is the only student that seems to ever pass tests in Mr. Crocker's class. He usually wins the school science fair as well, even when up against Timmy and his fairies, because fairies cannot help win competitions. A.J.'s family is very wealthy and they live in a big house, which is located near Chester's Trailer. Although A.J. doesn't have a girlfriend, he did once have a friendly exchange with Trixie Tang when he offered her a dead frog and she found it "neat", although Chester dragged him off before he could make anything of it. Another time when Trixie was getting angry that Timmy was ignoring her ignoring him, A.J. said that Trixie could ignore him all she wanted. He usually scoffs at Timmy's own attempts to woo Trixie Tang, but possibly has a crush on her himself, in the episode Emotion Commotion he wanted to be "the best-friend of Timmy's she gets with to get back at him" but she goes with Chester instead. Francis bullies A.J. much like the other smaller kids, but A.J. sometimes uses his inventions to defend himself. Description He is bald dark skinned, possibly African-American, and wears a blue sweater vest which Timmy describes as a "chick magnet", over a white shirt, and he has gray pants with black shoes. His pupils are colored blue. A.J. is around the same height as Chester and Timmy. Personality A.J. is much smarter than any other student, and this sometimes causes friction between him and his less intelligent friends, as he often flaunts his intelligence to the point of arrogance. A.J. is a fan of Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, although he seems to prefer Crash Nebula more and sometimes argues with Chester over who is better. Although because of his attitude and the fact that his best friends are still failing in school despite him possibly being able to help them, he is actually a very loyal friend to Timmy. In It's A Wishful Life it is revealed that he has the potential to be in at an ivy-league university by age ten but he intentionally holds himself back so that he can stay in the same grade as Timmy. School and family life He lives with his family, who are considered wealthy (although not as well off as the Popular Kids). In his house its revealed that he has a secret laboratory that he keeps hidden from his parents, the lab even has a clone of A.J. floating in a vat of liquid. Whenever his parents come into his room, A.J. flips a light switch and his room turns back into a normal boys room. Although his parents are not as dumb as Timmy's parents, they are not exactly bright either, as they still easily deceived by Vicky and hire her to babysit A.J., she tortures him like any other kid, and she even installed cameras and traps in their house. At school, A.J. considered the smartest student in his class and quite possibly the whole school, although he was once challenged when Jimmy Neutron visited his universe.He allways tends to get A but in the You Doo episode he gets his first F. He is not considered a popular student despite being rich, probably because he hangs around Timmy and Chester. Sanjay and Elmer are considered his "backup friends" but they are on a whole other level of unpopularity. Appearances Future A.J. An adult A.J. appears in the television movie Channel Chasers. He is muscular and has a flying board-like vehicle that he uses to escape Vicky's forces in the future Dimmsdale. He appears to be wearing what looks to be like a tattered prison uniform, meaning that he and Chester were captured by Vicky at one point but escaped. He also harbored much resentment toward his old school. When he and Chester noticed it had been mostly spared from Vicky's destruction, A.J. leveled the building himself. After a long chase, and losing his friend Chester, A.J. makes it to his childhood house where he uses a microchip to complete a time travel belt he had hidden in his laboratory. However, the masked man that was chasing him suddenly captured him and handed him over to Vicky, then he took A.J.'s time belt and used it to change the past. Fortunately, the masked man turned out to be future Timmy, and the world was restored to normal. A.J. likely does not remember any of the events and lived a normal life. Professor A.J. When Timmy made his superhero wish and everyone became a superhero, A.J. became Professor A.J. who floated around in a flying chair and had a huge exposed brain. He used his telepathic powers to attack his enemies and shield himself. Wishology A.J. played a minor role in the television movie trilogy Wishology, when he was captured by the Eliminators and held captive alongside Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Chester, Trixie, Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. When he learns that Timmy could have used his fairies all along to cure his baldness, he shed a tear. He is saved when Timmy sacrifices himself into The Darkness but does not appear much afterward. Trivia * A.J. is a playable character in the video game Breakin' Da Rules where he, Timmy, and Chester are trapped in a video game and Timmy needs his help to escape a cage. Screenshots Ajfamily.jpg|A.J. with his mom and dad AJ5000.png|A.J. with his invention, big brother robot AJ-5000 HeScores2.png|A.J. with his soccer team, the Dimmsdale Victims Transparents5.png Transparents6.png Transparents15.png AJ11.png AJ12.png A.J.2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humanss Category:Kids Category:Classmates